


Don't do it again

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan just reached 6 million subscribers. Causes a little irritation between the guy's, but not for the reason one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't do it again

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot I thought of when I woke up at 3 am because of a notification

"Dan! Danny! You have 6 million subs! That's amazing!" Phil said giving Dan a congratulatory hug. "I'm so proud of you!" 

"Thanks Phil." Dan smiled 

"That's it? You don't seem very excited about it?" 

"Phil you know those numbers don't really mean anything. I mean a lot of them are probably dead accounts, and a lot of them are just subscribed to me because they like how I look. Not because they like the content or anything. I mean let's face it, lately there isn't much content to subscribe for." Dan shrugged. 

"There are not millions of dead accounts, and millions of people only subscribed because they like how you look. That's just silly. I mean sure, there are a bunch like that, but not millions of them. Even if there were, you still have millions who love you for your content even if there isn't that much right now. Your views are still higher than average so you know that there are millions who actually watch." Phil said. "Be happy about this, it's a big accomplishment. Why do you always have to be so negative about stuff?" 

"I'm happy about it, it's great. It's just I don't know, Phil it seems wrong or something." Dan sat on the chair by the little table in their hotel room. 

"Wrong? Why would it feel wrong?" 

"I don't know Phil, can we drop it? Really I'm happy about it. Just right now it isn't the most exciting thing going on. I mean we’re here in Australia. That is much more exciting to me. 6 million doesn't mean much. It's not like 5 million, or 10 million, or 1 million. It's good, it's fine. I'll just send out a tweet, and then can we drop it?”

"Yeah, sure. If that is what you want, we won't talk about it anymore. It's just that, you almost seem upset by it?"

Dan put down his phone and looked at Phil. Phil's phone dinged, signalling a tweet had been posted. He picked it up and read it. He looked at Dan. "Um OK, that seems snarky and sarcastic. You should sound happy and grateful." 

"Oh well. It is sarcastic, but not ungrateful. I just had to acknowledge it, I don't want it to be a big deal so I think most people will understand that." Dan sat back in the chair looking at Phil. "Now can we drop it? I'm happy, you're happy, we're all happy." He stood up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. 

"Fine! If that's what you want!" Phil said loud enough so that Dan could hear him through the door. 

A few minutes later Dan walked out of the bathroom. Phil looked at him, "You don't look happy. That's it! I'm not saying another word!" He said quickly, as Dan stared daggers at him.

"Are you ready Phil? Can we get on with the day now? I'm ready to get out of this hotel room. Do some exploring or whatever." Dan said relaxing his gaze at Phil.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." 

 

\--------

 

"What was that?" Phil said taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"It was nothing. Just another "congratulations" PM. Dan said rolling his eyes and miming air quotes. 

"That was nice." Phil said looking down, at his plate. "Look, I know we said we were going to drop it, but your mood is so.... I don't know, dark? Dreary? Angry?. Seriously I know you better than anyone, there is something wrong. Why won't you tell me what the problem is?" Phil put his bread crust down, pushing his plate away, and picking up his napkin. 

"Phil, it's stupid. I'll get over it. I think it is just jet lag anyway." Dan shrugged and pushed his food around with his fork. 

"OK. Fine, doesn't seem like it to me but who am I? No one." Phil said sitting back and reaching for his drink. 

"You are too somebody. Don't ever say you aren't somebody again." Dan said with more emotion than was necessary.

"Um, OK. Calm down. It's just a saying."

"I know, I know it's just a saying." Dan said looking down. 

"Oh my god. Is that what....seriously? Are you upset that you have so many more subscribers than I do? Is this the whole 'Phil is under appreciated' thing again?" Phil shook his head "If that has been your problem this entire time you're lucky I don't lean over this table and smack you."

"It is part of the reason, yeah. Why are our numbers so far apart now? It feels unfair, how can so many people be subscribed to me and not to you?"

"Oh my God, this is the dumbest thing I think you have ever done. And I know almost every dumb thing you have done. First of all please stop this pity party you decided to throw me. I mean really. My numbers are good, better than average for a blog style channel. I'm not worried about it at all, and nor should you be. Secondly, you and I have very different style on our channels. I can see why a lot of people are subscribed to you. It doesn't matter at all. Really I am truly happy for you, 6 million is big. But please I beg you stop feeling bad for me. I certainly don't feel bad for me." Phil said smiling. "If anything I find it kind of insulting, this "poor Phil" attitude. I am an adult man, I know how this whole thing works. I mean you’re almost as bad as some of my fans who always feel like they need to protect me." Phil shook his head. 

"Look,I’ll say it again, I'm truly happy for you. I am also happy with what I have. This pity crap needs to stop. OK now I'm irritated. Seriously Dan I can not believe that was what your problem was." Phil stood up, "You can pay for this, I need to get a breath of fresh air and calm down. I'm too irritated to wait for the bill." Phil placed his napkin on the table, spun on his heels and walked out the front door. 

About ten minutes later Dan joined Phil outside the small restaurant. "I'm sorry. I was stupid. I know you don't need pity or anything like that. I don't know what I was thinking. Can we blame it on my brain not working properly due to jet lag?" Dan said smiling hopefully at Phil. 

"It's fine. Just don't do it again, OK? I might actually slap you if you do." Phil smiled, and playfully bumped Dan's shoulder with his own as they began walking down the street.


End file.
